Gensokyo Wars
by OblivionRNS
Summary: The story of Star Wars, starring the Touhou cast.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Touhou belongs to ZUN. Star Wars belongs to Disney.

This fic was inspired by _Moon Wars _by Arashi Leonhart and _Touhous in SPACE! _by TakerFoxx

You will play the Star Wars Theme while reading the intro _**OR ELSE...**_

* * *

Not too long ago, in an alternate universe…

**GENSOKYO WARS**

****.

Episode I

A NEW HOPE

.

It is a period of civil war.

Rebel boundary ships, striking from a hidden base,

have won their first victory against the evil Moriya Empire.

.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal

secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon,

the PALACE OF THE EARTH SPIRITS,

a mobile castle with enough power to destroy an entire realm.

.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents,

Princess Alice races home aboard her border ship,

custodian of the stolen plans that can save

her people and restore freedom to the planet...


	2. Chapter 2

Boundary space. An inhospitable realm that lacks borders that separate things. Nothing exists here because everything here is boundary space and boundary space is everything here. Everything that is, with the exception of the two boundary ships trying to blow each other out of existence.

As a particularly large explosion rocked their ship, Daiyousei turned towards her companion.

"Did you hear that? They shut down the main reactors! We'll be destroyed for sure!"

"Doncha' worry Dai-chan!" Cirno exclaimed, oblivious to the danger, "Eye'll protectya fo sure! Eye'm tha strongest!"

Daiyousei could only facepalm at her friend's comments. "This is madness.." she uttered under her breath.

Countless demons ran past the two fairies, securing spots that would be ideal for a boarding party to enter from.

"We're doomed…"

"Eye toldjya already, eye'll beat um all!"

Ignoring her friend's idiocy, Daiyousei reflected on the situation. There was really only one conclusion. "There'll be no escape for the princess this time."

Suddenly, there was a large clanking above them. Obviously the empire's infinitely larger ship had caught up and was in the process of capturing the smaller ship.

At the access points, demons shivered. They had heard stories of the empire's solders. Endless amounts of infantry that accomplished with numbers what they lacked in skill and intelligence.

Explosions erupted from the various bulkhead doors and the enemy invaded. No matter how many the demons took down, there were always more lunar rabbits to continue the fight.

Wave after wave of rabbits flooded the ship, slowly pushing the demons back. And into the carnage, She walked. While she didn't look that imposing, a teenage girl at best, it was her presence that filled the room and brought fear into the hearts of here enemies. Also, her hat. Her hat, if it could truly be called a hat, went completely over her head, blocking any view of her from the neck up, and on the "hat" there were two massive eyes. Eyes that followed you wherever you moved. Eyes that stared into your very soul. Eyes that looked around at the bloodbath of demons and rabbits with no trace of emotion. Looking up from the scene, Darth Suwa walked deeper into the rebel ship.

* * *

"Cirno! Where are you!?"

Daiyousei was quite panicked, having lost her friend in the battle. As she flew franticly through the corridors, something blue and white caught her eye. It was Cirno, but it looked like the princess was talking to her. Daiyousei considered interrupting the two, but it looked fairly important. Better just to play dumb.

As they finished and Cirno headed towards her, Daiyousei took on a surprised expression.

"At last! Where have you been? They're heading in this direction."

"Don't worry, wii'll get outa this. Eye got a plan."

For some reason, Daiyousei suddenly felt that being caught would be a very good idea.

"Common, this way," Cirno said taking off quickly.

Reluctantly, Daiyousei followed her friend to what would probably be here doom.

* * *

Darth Suwa was slowly choking the demon to death with one hand. It was impressive really, seeing as the demon was at least a foot taller than her.

"The plans for the Palace of the Earth Spirits are not in the main computer," a lunar rabbit reported.

Suwa turned her attention back to the unfortunate demon.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" asked Suwa, slowly tightening her grip around the demons neck, "What happened to those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions," the demon choked out, "this is a counselor's ship on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a counselor's ship, then where is the ambassador?!" she squeezed harder, snapping the demon's neck.

"Tear this ship apart until you've found those plans!" Suwa ordered the surrounding rabbits, "And bring me the passengers! I want them alive!"

* * *

The air ducts were cramped, even for a fairy, and even more so for a fairy of Daiyousei's size, but eventually the two companions eventually made it to the escape pods.

"Cirno, using escape pods in Boundary Space is dangerous! We could come out anywhere."

"Don't B such a scaredy-cat Dai-chan."

"Don't call me a scaredy-cat, you nineball. We can hide in the vents until we're back in real space. That'll be safer."

"But Dai-chan, wii need to go now. Eye'm ona Secret Mission from teh princess. Eye need ta get these Plans away."

"Secret Mission?" Daiyousei quickly looked around, making sure no one could overhear them, "What plans? What are you talking about?" she asked in a wisper.

"N0 time Dai-chan," said Cirno as she boarded the escape pod, "Wii need to go!"

"I'm not getting in ther.."

Her words were suddenly drowned out by a laser blast. Looking at the source, she saw a troop of Lunar Rabbits heading her way.

"I'm going to regret this.." Daiyousei mumbled as she rushed into the pod.

* * *

Alice knew she was in trouble. Her ship had been boarded and she was surrounded on all sides by Lunar Rabbits. The demons on the ship were strong, but they were no match for the sheer number of rabbits the empire could field. There was also the major technological advantage of the Moriya. While Magitech had flourished in recent years, the empire kept the more dangerous weapons for itself. A single laser rifle could turn any rabbit into a major threat, while demons had to rely on magic and physical strength.

Fortunately she had managed to pass the plans, along with a message, to a fairy. She may not have been the brightest of the bunch, but Cirno could be surprisingly dependable.

"There's one." A lunar rabbits comment knocked Alice out of her introspection, "Set for stun."

The rabbits may have been trying to take her alive, but Alice felt no need to extend the same courtesy. She manipulated one of her dolls into the center of the group and declared her spell.

"Artful Sacrifice."

The resulting explosion took out most of the squad, but one still remained conscious enough to fire its laser rifle. Had it been anywhere other than the tight confines of a ship, Alice could have dodged it, but the stun pulse filled the corridor and there was no escape.

Dazed from the effects of being hit, she could do nothing more than lay in a collapsed heap as the rabbits stripped her of her dolls and started dragging her away. As the stun wore off, she opted to walk herself rather than being dragged to her final destination. She was a princess, after all; it was best to do things in a somewhat dignified manner.

It still didn't stop her from scowling at her captors, though, and her scowl only grew deeper when she saw who exactly lead the raid on her ship.

"Darth Suwa, only you could be so bold. The Gensokyo Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic"

"Don't act so surprised, your highness." Suwa interrupted, "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said firmly, "I am part of the Gensokyo Senate on a diplomatic mission to Makai."

"You are part of a rebel alliance and a traitor!" Sawa exclaimed, growing increasingly angry with the girl, "Take her away."

As the rabbit solders lead the princess to the holding cells, a human commander came up to speak with her.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate."

"I have traced the rebel spies to her," Suwa explained, "Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything."

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, then inform the senate that all onboard were killed."

"Lord Suwa," An intelligence agent addressed her, seemingly appearing from nowhere, "The Palace Plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. During the fighting, two fairies were spotted jettisoning in an escape pod."

"She must have given the plans to them," Suwa reasoned, "Even if the transition back to real space killed them, they could still regenerate and flee to the rebellion. Triangulate their emergence position and send a detachment to capture them. See to it personally. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
